digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Animemangavg
Lol bored. So I'm typing this. Have a problem with it? It's the 27th of October, 2008.... Ad I'm at school. :3 I'm planning on how I'm gonna go about the Cedric Plot. I knw what to do, but HOW to... not so much. Afterwards I dunno what to do. My friends keep getting upset on RPOT, so I don't want to stay there if theya re ignroed. I'm not on Digi much so I cna't post in their topics... Funny how Occlet said "Less QQ more Pew Pew" when I said how some people are exclusive on RPOT, becuase he is the BIGGEST one that is that. His last, what, 7 topics onluy allowed Black and Devin to be a part of it. Speaking of Devin, sure she may be nice (though she has been a bitch to me >: Unintentionaly, maybe...) But I'm getting sick of her fanboys. They make it so her topics aren't ignored, but everyone else on RPOT are dead. I dunno just bugs me. Not many people to talk to nowadays... Let's see. Nami (Takano)- She's who I talk to the most. >.> Not much else to say. She's in love with me but I'm not so sure about online relationships. Mitchell- Not really sure about him. We talk at times, but he doesn't respond to ANYONE much... PQ- She's rarely on YIM and not much to talk about with her nowadays. Not really sure if I'm that much of a friend. Ruki- Still stalks me and all. >.>; HHP- *Shrug* We talk occasionaly. Frozen- Haven't seen him on.... Piccolo- HATES ME AND IS A LIAR ABOUT EVERYTHING >: Everyone else- Not much to say. I want to talk to them more, but... I can't start much coversations... Yaaay the 28th. <.< Today I'm gonna talk about Staples. If it's a Sraple-Sraple or one of them Metaphorical kind, that's up to you to decide. Little Staple A used to be a staple of F. But he got upset and, despite warnings not to, unstapled himself. Now he is a damanegd staple and none of the plain normal staples will talk to him. Furthermore, he cna't even staple himself to another place, since he is that dammaged. All he can do is hang around with other damnaged staples. Theeeee ennnnnddd. 29th~ Well, I learned a bit about PQ that I didn't know. ...'Course it wasn't FROM her but I figure that's only becuase we aren't to close of friends. Kinda wish she WOULD talk to me about that stuff, though. I mean, I don't love her or havea crush on her again, but.... I thought we were better friends than that... Ah well, Nami will tell me anything and I'd tell her anything, but I kinda wish I had MORE than one really close friend. D: Just... A stupid wish, though. I'm just a damanged Staple. :3 Oh, and as for RPOT, a new rule was put up to stop that whole exculsion thing. Now, Occlet said that he'd allow people to join if they ask, and that seems to be true, but there IS no dening he made a lot of his past topics seem only for Devin or Exuro. They made thier characters all... connected, so only they would fit in some oof the topics. But, I guess maybe I was wrong? I dunno, it still seems Devin has Fanboys that only post in her topics. >_> Okay, before you start talking about me behind my back, remember that everyone can see this stuff. If there's ONE thing that really pisses me off, it's people talking about me behind my back. Let me just ask you this... have I ever shunned anyone from any of my plots? I try to involve everyone and an many people as possible, because it makes everything all the more fun. I never ignore someone unless they godmod all over me. Second, do you really want any of my alts in any of your topics? It was made clear to me that I'm a godmodder myself, and that many people avoid interacting with me due to it. I would love to be in more plots... but none of my alts ever seem to fit into anything or just get brushed aside. Exuro 20:26, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Well, it wasn't irecetd at you, as I stated on MSN. And this is a blog really, just in case anyone wants to read it, really. Not a lot of people come here anymore, anyways, so I didn't expect too many people to see it, esspically this early. Anyways, I hope the chat on MSN solves everything. And sorry again. ~Nimexa Yeah, it cleared a lot up. Like I said, I'm sorry about my initial reaction. Exuro 21:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) November 3rd now. Wooo. Uhm, so besides my dog having a good chance of being put to sleep, I guess not much has happened. Well, Nami and Mitchell got into a fight but made up magically. I guess people change opinions quickly like that when it comes to friends. So that's good. Uhm, well not much else to put today... Well, it was an interesting few days. The fight continued, but NOW it's over, and Nami is still in love with just me... But I don't rally believe in internet love anymore, or support it at least. So unless I meet her in real life (which is very possible. She lives 4 hours away), nothing's gonna happen. Obama won the elections. Yaaaay~ That is goooood! And um.... My dog is back, finally. I was so scared I would lose her... Digibutter electionsa re still going on. I hope the winner really is able to change digibutter for the better. Good luck to whoever wins. Well, I gotta go for now.